nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 9:The FINAL Final Pack
Welcome to the true final character reveal for Mobian Kombat. Now this will be the 3rd pack I have decided to add in. (Techniquely, it's the 6th) I have only added this to make sure I made the game as expansive as possible. Opening The classic 7 shadows all appear. Then the 1st one walks forward while twirling a stave like a baton. It was Alexxa! Alexxa walked into a fight against Vexu and said to him"Ready for a magic show"? Then Vexu laughed and said "I don't believe in magic". Then Alexxa said "You will after I kick your ass with it". Then the second shadow came out of a wormhole and revealed itself to be Glitrix! Then Glitrix came out of another wormhole and into a battle with Wahlruss. "Your attempts are in vain". said Glitrix to Wahlruss. Then Wahlruss said "Even if you can make portals, I'll still fry you like a burger". Then Glitrix laughed and said "Allow me to bring you back to reality". Then a 3rd shadow walked forward holding a bow. It loaded an arrow as it's color returned and was revealed to be Ted! Ted comes down a zipline and then says "Let's see how well you can dodge". Then his opponent,Xena, says "A vampire is far beyond your skillset little boy". Then Ted said "I can snipe bullets out of the air, I'm pretty sure I can hit something that's about 40 times bigger". Then Xena snarled and said "Like your ego"? The 4th shadow walked forward and drew a weird-looking blade before regaining it's color. It was Aden! Aden decended from above and landed in a fight with Kita. Kita looked somewhat surprised and then Aden said "it's time for a little divine intervention"! Then Kita said "The divines betray you". Then Aden said "Eh, Master Flarox isn't that bad". Then a 5th shadow walked forward while cracking it's knuckles. Then the color returned and it was a grey wolf that was named Rocky! Rocky walks into a fight against Dalton and says to him "Do you have an obsession with fire or something"? Then Dalton, being a smartass, said "Why yes, I do like to play with fire". "Thank you for asking". Then Rocky took off his shades and said "Well then, smartass". "I know where there's plenty of fire". "Hell". Then the 6th shadow steps forward and reveals itself to be Rikai! Rikai drops into a fight with Cydik and says to him "I'm happy to have a chance to test myself". Then Cydik says to him "I hope it's worth dying". Then Rikai puts on a graduation cap and says "Death is but a door, time is but a window, I'll be back". Then the last shadow warps into view. It's green eyes envelope the screen until it fades to black and then finally reveals itself to be Havok! Havok walks into a fight against Nick and says to him "Do you know who I am"? Nick looks at him for a few seconds and then says "Uh, Grandpa"? Then Havok gets a little pissed-off and says "I will send you to oblivion for that". Then all 7 of the new characters all appear at the same time. Then they all walk away in different directions. Then the classic title screen appears. Closing After the title screen ends, a tall figure walks forward holding a giant sword. Then the figure says in japanease "Very well". Then the color begins to return to it. Then the figure is revealed to be none other than... CLOUD STRIFE! Then below Cloud it says "Pre-Order now and get exclusive access to Cloud". Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game Category:Trailers